Servant to Love
by XcXhanaXlX
Summary: Sabaku no Gaara, the demon of the sand, is alone in his dark world. Until one day, a small girl appears on his doorstep, to him, is a miracle. GaaraXOC.
1. My What?

**Your…What?**

Story Title: Servant to Love

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Language: English**

**Type: Fiction**

**Category: Anime/Manga, Naruto**

**Status: In-Progress**

**Summary: Sabaku no Gaara, the demon of the sand, is alone in his dark world. Until one day, a girl appears on his doorstep. GaaraXOC.**

_Hi, this story is about Gaara, as you should already know. It's him and a young girl he meets because of his father to keep him occupied from killing people. I hope you enjoy the first chapter and I need two reviews for the next chapter/update! Thank you!_

***

"Aaahhh!"

The cold wind, warmth to my skin, blew across the deserted alley. I smiled sickly as I heard the agonizing scream erupt through the sand, music to my ears. Soon, only muffles were heard as the noise died down underneath the ground. Bending down as I held death, the sand mixed with blood, trickled from my palm. I clutched my hand, whispering to myself as I glared down at the corpse that once was giddy with joy.

"**You don't deserve to live…"**

***

Gaara's POV:

I sat peacefully on the roof, watching the bright moon moving silently across the night sky. I sighed as I looked down out my gruesome hands, disgusted. Putting my head into my palms, tears cornered my eyes, threatening to fall. I hated my home, family, life, _me. _My mind wondered off into space, wondering how different it would've have been if I was never born.

'**I wish I'd find someone that'll truly love me…'**

The hot air blew as sand wisped through my hair, caressing my cheek. I breathed the fresh air, but suddenly creased my brow. The sand reminded me, a demon, the holder of _Shukaku_, that I was a murderer, feared by everyone. I growled in frustration as I entered through the window into my uncaring home. I shut the windowpane, heading towards my desk. Then, my sensitive ears heard a quiet knock downstairs. I moved briskly down the winding stairs towards the ebony door, clutching the copper doorknob that would reveal the stranger at my doorstep. Turning the knob, I peered down at a young girl that appeared on my front door. She looked about 3 years younger than me. The girl had raven, black hair, and beautiful, bright green eyes.

'**She's…pre- a girl! A girl…' **

I scowled at myself mentally at the thought. Breaking out of my trance, I stared back at the girl, but I was taken aback as she smiled a toothy grin.

"Hi!" She greeted happily.

I looked at her confused. She was talking to _me, ME, _unafraid. I was too shocked to say anything until I saw a mysterious man appear out of the shadows. I glared at the man, my father. He ignored my stare and smiled wickedly at me.

"Gaara, meet your new servant, _toy_ if you wish to call her," He replied mischievously. I stared blankly, unsure what to say.

'**What?! A-a….servant?!'**

***

'**Are. You. Kidding. Me.'**

I scowled as I felt a small hand rubbing my flaming, red hair softly. I glazed my green-blue eyes over at the girl. She was smiling happily, while standing on the couch, as her palm moved against my head. I sighed and turned to face her.

"What's your name, girl?" I asked her, trying to ignore her hand as she continued to rub my head soothingly.

"Katsumi, Jun!" She said, cheerfully.

I slightly smirked at her excitement.

'**Well, she's…cute."**

Suddenly, her hand stopped, sliding out of my hair but resting on my shoulder. I faced her, confused at her stop. Jun looked at me, curious.

She questioned, "Have you ever been lonely…or hurt?"

I looked at her, straight in the eye.

"Yes, all the time…"

She just continued to stare at me, but brought her hand to continue stroking my red locks again.

***

"Shouldn't you be sleeping now?" I watched the clock. 2 o'clock A.M.

"Well, only if you command me to, master," Jun said, matter-of-factly.

I flinched when she said _master_.

"Uh, you don't have to call me that. Just Gaara,"

"Okay, Gaara-sama!" I rolled my eyes at this.

"You got to sleep for tomorrow, Jun-chan."

She had a pout look.

"Okay…"

"…Where do I sleep?"

I mentally slapped myself for missing this information.

"Follow me."

As I led her towards my bedroom, I heard the silent padding of her feet. I opened my burgundy door, that revealed a small bed, which I never slept in, a desk with a chair, and that was pretty much it.

"You can sleep in my bed."

"Thank you, Gaara-sama!"

I watched the petite girl climb into bed, falling fast asleep as her eyes heavily closed. As I watched her peaceful face,

***

My mind swirled as thoughts popped in my head.

'**How did I deserve this…?'**

'_You didn't, Gaara. You don't deserve anything.'_ The sinister voice muttered at the back of my head.

***

_Author's note:_

_Okay, sorry it was short but I hoped you enjoyed it! Remember, I need two reviews for the next chapter. Thank you!_


	2. Exams?

**Exams?**

_Hi, thank you for reading the last chapter and the reviews. This time, I need four reviews for this chapter, too and I hope you'll enjoy it!_

Recap:

"Follow me."

As I led her towards my bedroom, I heard the silent padding of her feet. I opened my burgundy door, that revealed a small bed, which I never slept in, a desk with a chair, and that was pretty much it.

"You can sleep in my bed."

"Thank you, Gaara-sama!"

I watched the petite girl climb into bed, falling fast asleep as her eyes heavily closed. As I watched her peaceful face,

***

My mind swirled as thoughts popped in my head.

'**How did I deserve this…?'**

'_You didn't, Gaara. You don't deserve anything.'_ The sinister voice muttered at the back of my head.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

***

Gaara's POV:

"Gaara-san!" An irritating voice ripped through the peaceful air.

I growled, irritated. I stood up from my roof, crawling through the window. I sighed, wondering when Jun-chan was ever going to leave. Running a hand through my hair, I walked silently downstairs like a ghost. Appearing through the kitchen I spotted the happy-go-lucky girl cooking breakfast. Jun sang a cheerful tune and she danced across the glass floor. I smirked at this but quickly kept a hard look as I noticed Temari and Kankuro eating happily.

Jun-chan twirled around, smiling "Hey Gaara-sama!" She had a pan full of pancakes.

"Let's eat Gaara-sama!" I glared at her "I don't eat." Jun suddenly became gloomy.

"Aw, come on, Gaara. You should eat. Jun-chan made really good food!" Kankuro said, his mouth full.

"Uh-huh," Temari agreed, her voice muffled by stacks of food in her mouth,also.

"No."

Suddenly, my mouth was stuffed with food. I peered down angrily, seeing Jun-chan all up in my face.

"Eat."

I sighed. I started chewing the soft substance as Jun-chan forcefully pushed it in my mouth.

'**When will this torture end?'**

***

I packed up, ready to leave for the Chunnin exams.

"Gaara-sama?"

I turned around, noticing the girl near the doorway.

"Where are we going?" She questioned.

"Konoha," I mumbled, annoyed.

"Where's that? Is it fun?" Jun asked childishly.

"It's faraway from here." I ignored her last question.

"Why are we traveling there?"

"I have to do the Chunnin exams."

"What's the-"?

"Shut up!" I interrupted. My anger exploded, I didn't like questions, especially when I had to answer them.

"…I'm sorry, master," She said apologetically, her eyes full of tears.

I flinched. I wasn't use to comforting and the name _'master'_. I sighed, "It's okay,"

I looked up, wondering what her expression was now. I grimaced at her happy face.

'**Women and their mood swings…'** I thought, stressed.

***

"We're here,"

"Yay!" I heard the small child scream happily, as she climbed off my back.

I looked down at Jun-chan, staring at the tall gate as I rubbed my neck from her clingy arms.

"Come on, Jun…" I muttered as I pushed her towards Konoha. Temari and Kankuro followed closely behind.

***

??? POV:

"Damn, that ugly huge forehead…is that really a girl? Seriously, bro?"

"Gyaaa! Sakura-chan, don't kill us! Believe it!"

"Ouch, that hurts. Boss, you there?"

"Konohamaru!"

***

_Author's note:_

_Okay, thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and I need four reviews for the next chapter. Thanks again!_


	3. Help Me

**Help Me.**

_Hi, thank you for reading my last chapters. Sorry for the late update but I've just been busy. Anyways, I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. I need two reviews for this chapter to write the next chapter. Thank you!_

Recap:

"We're here,"

"Yay!" I heard the small child scream happily, as she climbed off my back.

I looked down at Jun-chan, staring at the tall gate as I rubbed my neck from her clingy arms.

"Come on, Jun…" I muttered as I pushed her towards Konoha. Temari and Kankuro followed closely behind.

***

??? POV:

"Damn, that ugly huge forehead…is that really a girl? Seriously, bro?"

"Gyaaa! Sakura-chan, don't kill us! Believe it!"

"Ouch, that hurts. Boss, you there?"

"Konohamaru!"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

***

Kankuro POV:

"Ugh!" I heard the little brat say.

"That hurt, apologize!" I yelled at the boy as I picked him up.

"Don't. We'll get in trouble later." Temari said.

I replied mischievously, "Let's play a little before boss and Jun-chan come."

"Let go of Konohamaru!"

I turned towards the voice, noticing a loud blonde running towards my direction. I smirked as I used my chakra strings. **'Wow, Leaf genins are weak.'**

"Hey, you idiot! Let go of him!" the blonde kept running back. **'How annoying.'**

"Heh." I hit him once again. Suddenly, a rock came whizzing by my head, hitting my hand.

"Ow!" I noticed the pink girl smiling at a tree. I turned around, seeing a raven-haired boy, smirking.

"Sasuke-kun!"

I narrowed my eyes.

"Get out." The boy's cold voice drifted to my ears.

"Hey punk, get down here. I'll show you!" I yelled shaking my fist in the air, as I was about to take out my puppet, Karasu.

***

Gaara's POV:

I watched the fight below. My patience was running low as I saw Kankuro make a fool of himself. Jun held onto my back tightly with her small hands, also smiling while ruffling my hair. Though I was irritated, I began to speak.

"You're an embarrassment to our village." I spoke coldly.

"Oh, G-Gaara… They started it!" Kankuro said accusingly, pointing at the leaf genins.

"Shut up, I'll kill you."

"Gaara-sama…" I heard Jun-chan whisper in my ear, worried.

"I'm sorry!" Kankuro replied, scared out of his mind. The others seem scared, too. I was used to these kind of people that lashed out cruelty at me. Except for one…

Jun suddenly let go, falling out of the tree. Worry struck me, hard. **'…Why would I care?'** But my body went against it as I transported to the ground catching her before Jun hit the ground. Jun jumped down beside me and tugged me towards Kankuro and Temari, skipping happily.

"Hi Temari! Hi Kankuro!" Then, Jun-chan created a jutsu quickly, making Kankuro freeze. I was surprised and everyone else seemed too.

"Kankuro-kun! You scared me!" Jun pouted, scolding him with a disapproving look.

"What do you mean? You're scaring me!" I glared at him. If looks could kill, he'd be dead right now. Jun just giggled as she released the jutsu and walked back towards me.

"Let's go, Gaara-sama, Temari, and of course, who can forget about Kitty-kun!"

***

Sasuke's POV:

It was unbelievable. First, some guy appears out of nowhere, and a girl who seemed like a nine year old just used a jutsu that would have took a lot of chakra. But, the girl was cute…** 'No! I don't have time for this! Must defeat Itachi!' **This was a difficult challenge.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked.

"Who, mine?" replied the girl with blonde hair.

"No, him and that kid." I pointed at the pair.

He looked shocked but answered, "Gaara of the Desert and Jun. She's mine."

I was taken aback. He must have noticed my staring. I glared at him, my Sharingan activated.

"What's your name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha. And don't worry, she'll like me anyways." I smirked at his priceless face. He scowled, pushing the confused child behind him, protectively. Sakura-chan seemed jealous.

"What about my name?!" Naruto yelled suddenly.

"Not interested."

"Hey! You will! Believe it!"

I walked away with Naruto, who was fuming and his childish crew trailing behind him. Sakura was stalking me as always. **'Stupid fan girl…'**

***

Gaara's POV:

"Hmph. Let's go." I was too caught up in the moment of what _Sasuke Uchiha_ said about Jun that I didn't notice Jun trying to catch up to me. **'Why would I even bother about that worthless girl?' **But I knew the reason. She was the only one that smiled at me truly… I pushed the thought away as we walked towards our hotel. Jun-chan held my hand, not even bothering to loosen her grip. **'Am I really going to be able to handle this child?!'**

***

"Don't ever do that stunt again, okay?"

"Sorry, Gaara-sama!" Jun was tearing up.

"Do that again and you'll be sorry!" I yelled angrily.

'**This is really tough.' **I ran a hand through my red, ruffled hair, tired.

***

_Author's note:_

_Thank you for reading my story. I need two reviews for this chapter once again and I'll update as soon as possible. Thanks again._


	4. I'll Cheer You On

**I'll Cheer You On.**

_Hi, thank you for reading my story! Okay, sorry for the late update but I was busy with projects and tests.. Anyways, thank you once again and I need three reviews for this chapter for the next one. _

Recap:

Gaara's POV:

"Hmph. Let's go." I was too caught up in the moment of what _Sasuke Uchiha_ said about Jun that I didn't notice Jun trying to catch up to me. **'Why would I even bother about that worthless girl?' **But I knew the reason. She was the only one that smiled at me truly… I pushed the thought away as we walked towards our hotel. Jun-chan held my hand, not even bothering to loosen her grip. **'Am I really going to be able to handle this child?!'**

***

"Don't ever do that stunt again, okay?"

"Sorry, Gaara-sama!" Jun was tearing up.

"Do that again and you'll be sorry!" I yelled angrily.

'**This is really tough.' **I ran a hand through my red, ruffled hair, tired.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

***

Gaara's POV:

It was the beginning of the Chunnin Exams. We trudged along the trail of dust and dirt, people looking and pointing at us rudely. As usual, Jun-chan grabbed my hand; Kankuro and Temari were trailing behind us. Jun was squeezing my hand, trying to comfort my nervousness. For some abnormal reason, she read me like a book, no matter how hard I tried to keep closed. Soon, we arrived the building. We walked upstairs, noticing a group of people hustling around a door. I looked up, noticing it was a genjutsu, though tricking them it was the right room. Insolent idiots.

"How come it won't open?!" cried one of the students.

They struggled to get in. I rolled my eyes at their stupidity. My group continued to go up. I met eyes with him, _Sasuke Uchiha, _and the rest of his team. I glared at him with hatred, seeing him eye Jun. I snarled as I pushed Jun-chan closer to me, protective. At the corner of my eye, I noticed the pretty boy smirk.

***

We sat in our assigned desks, but Jun couldn't come because she wasn't a student. Then, I began to remember what she told me before…

"_Aw, too bad. I can't come inside." Jun said sadly._

"…"

"_Well Gaara-sama, I'll cheer you, Temari, and Kankuro on during the exam!" She said happily. "I hope you succeed, Gaara-sama!"_

_My eyes widened as shock crept upon my face. No one has ever said that to me before. But there was also another feeling. It was like butterflies flying around in my stomach. The feeling was foreign. I tried to shake it out but to no avail. I looked up as I noticed Jun-chan walking away and waving goodbye._

"_See you later, Gaara-sama! Good luck!"_

_My hand slowly rose up and moved side to side as I waved back, my cheeks burning from embarrassment. _

I still couldn't figure it out. **'How come she's kind to me, even though I'm a monster?'** Suddenly, the examination paper appeared in front of me.

***

As the instructor told us the directions, we began the written test. I looked over the questions. They were utterly impossible to answer. I then realized we had to cheat. I began to create a jutsu, The Third Eye. I quickly wrote the answers but was interrupted when a certain someone screamed my name. I turned towards the source. There, Jun-chan stood behind the window, holding flags that showed Temari's, Kankuro's, and my name. She smiled and waved at us, totally oblivious to the many stares she received. **'Did he get this servant just to annoy me?!' **An anime vein popped out of my head, visualizing my anger. Instead, Jun ignored me and continued to cheer us on. I glanced at Temari and Kankuro. Temari was giggling and Kankuro smirked at Jun-chan.

"You can do it!" Jun shouted while doing tricks in the air. Many people around me were giggling. I even heard whispers amongst the fellow ninjas. One said

"How cute,"

"…"

That irritated me the most for some reason. I noticed one of the Jounins, trying to get her away from the window, but with no success. I slightly smirked at the scene. Unfortunately for Jun, the Jounin caught her and pulled her away. I heard Sasuke chuckle. I turned my head towards him, giving him a death glare. All he said was

"Hn."

I put my head in my palms, frustrated. I looked back at the window, remembering what just happened. Jun may be annoying but… Silently, I smiled.

***

As the instructor, Morino Ibiki, explained the tenth question, everyone became tense. One by one, teams left the room. Suddenly, the loud blonde from before, shouted an inspiring message, giving confidence to others. **'He's Naruto, right?' **In the end, seventy eight people were left. Ibiki explained how we passed and everyone began to cheer. Then the window crashed, revealing a woman as glass flew everywhere.

"This is no time to be celebrating! I am the examiner for the second test, Mitarashi Anko!" She boomed.

"Bad timing," Ibiki said.

"…"

"What?!" I heard someone say.

"Ha, I'll see you guys tomorrow for the second exam! Be ready for the second exam!" Anko laughed.

***

"Gaara-sama, you should rest," Jun-chan said.

"No, I have to train for tomorrow," I replied.

"…Gaara-sama...okay," Jun pouted. "I'll see you at the hotel," She looked back, worried.

I ignored her and continued to train. But I secretly glanced at Jun, having the butterflies again. **'What is this feeling?'** I threw my kunai, hitting the target straight on, trying to forget about it.

***

_Author's note:_

_Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and I need three reviews once again for the next chapter._


	5. Butterflies

**Butterflies.**

_Hi, I am so, so sorry for this very late update. I've been so busy with projects and tests, which made me, not be able to update so far. But anyways, thank you so much for reading my story! I need three reviews on this chapter. Thanks again and I hope you'll enjoy the fifth chapter._

Recap:

As the instructor, Morino Ibiki, explained the tenth question, everyone became tense. One by one, teams left the room. Suddenly, the loud blonde from before shouted an inspiring message, giving confidence to others. **'He's Naruto, right?' **In the end, seventy-eight people were left. Ibiki explained how we passed and everyone began to cheer. Then the window crashed, revealing a woman as glass flew everywhere.

"This is no time to be celebrating! I am the examiner for the second test, Mitarashi Anko!" She boomed.

"Bad timing," Ibiki said.

"…"

"What?!" I heard someone say.

"Ha, I'll see you guys tomorrow for the second exam! Be ready for the second exam!" Anko laughed.

***

"Gaara-sama, you should rest," Jun-chan said.

"No, I have to train for tomorrow," I replied.

"…Gaara-sama...okay," Jun pouted. "I'll see you at the hotel," She looked back, worried.

I ignored her and continued to train. But I secretly glanced at Jun, having the butterflies again. **'What is this feeling?'** I threw my kunai, hitting the target straight on, trying to forget about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

***

Gaara's POV:

Jun, Temari, Kankuro, and I walked towards the deep, gloomy woods. Jun and I were walking hand in hand again, Jun usually trying to ease my nervousness…and embarrassment. Today was the second exam, the Forest of Death, and I had that stupid emotion in my stomach again. **'So annoying. Why won't it go away?!'** I was so frustrated, my brow wrinkled. I guess Jun-chan noticed because she stood up on the tip of her toes and tried to smooth my forehead. The feeling of her gentle touch made my stomach flip. It was a good feeling… I leaned a bit into her palm, enjoying her soothing fingers.

"Gaara-sama? Are you okay?" I heard her soft voice say.

"Hn?" I noticed I was smiling like a goof. I blushed, my face turning bright red. I turned around, hoping Temari and Kankuro weren't looking. Unfortunately, they smirked mischievously. I glared murderously towards them. I glanced around the rest of the teams around me, noticing Sasuke's team. He saw me, smirking, as I deathly gazed him. He broke the staring contest as the teacher came up. I put on my cold face as we listened to the instructor, Anko.

"You'll soon figure out why it's called the Forest of Death." She began.

Suddenly, the loud blonde next to Sasuke yelled, "You think that scares me? I'm not scared of anything!"

Anko smiled. "You must sign these agreement forms."

"Huh?" Everyone said in unison.

"There will be death in these, and if you don't sign it, it'll all be my responsibility. Hehe."

"…"

"Sign it after I explain the second test."

"This is a survival test. You must get both scrolls, _Heaven_ and _Earth_ to pass this. You must get the scrolls and go up the tower in the forest. It will last for five days. To not get disqualified, do not lose your teammate, get killed, and pass the test before the time limit. Also, you may not quit during the middle of the test. Finally, you may not look at the scrolls. And…don't die. " Anko said, ending the directions.

We all went to get our scrolls. As we finally reached our gate, Jun-chan waved sadly.

"Bye-bye…" she whispered. Everyone was tearing up, feeling sad they had to leave Jun and that there was a chance we'd die. Jun suddenly sobbed, jumping into my arms and squeezing me to death.

"Gaara-sama! You better not die! If you do, I'll search your corpse and kill you again! You too Kitty-kun and Temari-san!" Jun bawled her eyes out. I hugged her back gloomily as Temari and Kankuro came behind us and joined. We walked away silently as Baki held Jun back. My heart was ripping inside my chest. **'I need to stay alive!'** I was determined to be there for Jun.

***

Sand surrounds me, giving me the strongest defense. My enemies were stricken with fear.

"Shut up!" One of them said.

I smirked evilly. "Sand Coffin!"

I watched blankly as I saw the poor boy sucked in.

"What the…?!"

"He can control sand anywhere." Temari explained.

"This is…Guh!…Ugh." the boy struggled to say.

"Shut up, I can cover your mouth and kill you, but that's too pitiful."

I lift my hand, his body floating in the air. I clenched my fist. Blood splattered everywhere as I lifted my umbrella over my head, shielding me from the red liquid.

"You can have the scroll, please let us go!" the dead boy's teammate said. I stared at him, covering him with sand.

"Bye-bye!" Temari said.

Red covered the blue sky as I slowly put my cork in my gourd.

***

We finally reached the tower. It was an hour and thirty-seven minutes after the test started. **'Hn, that was too late…Where's Jun?' **I searched around, trying to find the black-haired shorty. Suddenly, a body jumped on top of me.

"Ugh!"

"Gaara-sama! You're alive!" Jun-chan was squeezing the air out of me.

"Let…Me…Breath!" Jun quickly released me. She glanced behind, smiling, seeing Kankuro and Temari.

"I'm so glad all of you are okay!" Jun suddenly had tears forming in the corner of her eyes. I lifted my hands, brushing away her tears.

"Me too, me too…Jun-chan," I said, smiling a little bit while gazing in her emerald green, lovable eyes. Jun gasped, but smiled, a very beautiful smile, and wrapped her arms around me, overwhelming me with happiness…especially my heart.

***

"Kankuro…" I said, walking into his room.

"W-what…?" Kankuro said groggily in his bed.

"I…I have this weird feeling in my stomach."

Kankuro's ears perked up at this. He quickly sat up. "What kind of feeling?"

"Like, like butterflies flying crazily," I said, blushing.

Kankuro smiled at this. "You're in love, Gaara!" He started skipping around the room, singing a happy tune. **'What, in **_**love**_**?!' **I mentally pointed at my kanji. I told myself I would love only myself. Was it really that hard to not love someone else?

"Shut up."

***

I walked quietly back to my room, seeing Jun sleeping soundly on the bed. I watched her peacefully, enjoying her quiet breathing and beauty.

"Gaara-sama," I heard her whisper.

I glanced back quickly, wondering if she was talking to me. She was smiling, but it disappeared quickly in a blink of an eye. **'Maybe I'm hallucinating…' **I looked back and began to get ready for the third test. I shifted back to Jun's sleeping form. **'Love.' **The sound of it made me think of her. And it especially made me smile…

***

Author's note:

_Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and once again I need three reviews for the next update. I apologies again for this very late update, but I'll try my best to quickly write the next one. Please review! _


	6. Rivalry!

**Rivalry?!**

_ Hey! Finally, I'm making this story again. I really apologize for this super late chapter, so please forgive me. I've been busy with school lately. Anyways, I added a Sasuke twist to this story, so Gaara has some rivalry (like the title says)! Please review and give me feedback if needed. Thanks for reading my story!_

Recap:

I walked quietly back to my room, seeing Jun sleeping soundly on the bed. I watched her peacefully, enjoying her quiet breathing and beauty.

"Gaara-sama," I heard her whisper.

I glanced back quickly, wondering if she was talking to me. She was smiling, but it disappeared quickly in a blink of an eye. **'Maybe I'm hallucinating…' **I looked back and began to get ready for the third test. I shifted back to Jun's sleeping form. **'Love.' **The sound of it made me think of her. And it especially made me smile…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

***

Next Morning. Third Exam.

Gaara's POV:

"Okay, this screen will show the match-up for each battle,"

I looked up, wondering who the first was. Jun was beside me holding my hand once again. **'Stupid feelings,' **I thought. The butterflies were annoying the hell out of me.

The screen suddenly showed two names: _Uchiha, Sasuke vs. Akado, Yoroi._ **'Hm, interesting,' **I smirked.

"Those who are not in the battle please walk to the stands," ordered the instructor.

As I walked towards the stairs, my ears perked up as I heard Jun speak to Sasuke.

"Good luck, Sasuke-kun!" Jun said, grinning excitedly.

"Hn, thanks," he replied, smiling shyly.

As I looked at the two, my eyes widened. Jun stood up on her toes, giving Sasuke a hug for good luck as he blushed. I glared at Sasuke.

Suddenly, a pain shot at my heart. **'What is this?' **I thought, clutching my chest. "Ugh, I should try ignoring it,"I whispered to myself.

I felt angry at Jun and I didn't know why.

***

Jun finally came back rushing towards me.

"Gaara-sama!" She yelled as she tackled me down to a hug.

I pulled away harshly, "Don't touch me."

I closed my eyes, trying to calm down. I was still mad about what had happened between Sasuke and her.

Feeling a drop of water fall on me, I opened my eyes. Looking down on me was Jun, her eyes were tearing up. My heart hurt even more looking at her, but I was still hurt at her act earlier. I know she just hugged Sasuke for good luck, but I couldn't help but be jealous.

I shoved her away from me. "Go away!" I glared angrily at Jun, who fell to the ground.

'**I can't believe I just said that,'** I thought, regretting. Now people were watching. I scowled annoyingly.

"Fine! I hate you!" Jun yelled back, her tears overflowing now.

I couldn't believe her words. Not only did she yell back, but she _hated_ me. Jun was the first one who loved me, but I destroyed it. I was speechless, and I wanted to take back what I said.

She ran out the door before I was able to apologize.

***

"Gaara, are you okay?" said Temari, noticing my pain from the event that happened earlier.

I hesitated, "I don't know."

I sighed. **'I better go apologize.'** I thought, standing up and walking out the door.

***

Jun's POV:

Crying, I was sitting under the tree in the forest near the place where the exams were being held. **'I can't believe Gaara-sama would do that to me,' **I thought, remembering what had happened. I looked at the ground gloomily, feeling guilty for telling Gaara that I hated him.

Suddenly, I heard a cough in front of me.

"Ahem," said a deep voice.

My eyes quickly looked up, "Gaara-sama?"

Gaara's eyes were sad as they gazed into mine.

"I'm…uh…I'm," he was struggling for words.

Gaara's POV:

"Um…I'm sorry, Jun," I finally choked out.

She just stared up at me blankly, making me feel uncomfortable. I shifted my gaze, until I finally kneeled down to her level.

"Will you forgive me?" I asked hopefully.

"…Okay," she said.

I glanced up happily.** 'Yes!'** I thought sheepishly.

"I'm sorry too, Gaara-sama…"

I gazed into her emerald eyes and smiled. Jun glanced at me and grinned back. **'She's beautiful…' **Then, the butterfly feeling quickly rushed into my stomach, making me feel weird. **'What the…'** My body moved on its own. Suddenly, Jun's face was in my hands and I came forward. _I kissed her._

***

_Author's Note:_

_Oh! Finally, Gaara kissed her. I thought I would speed things up a bit, but not too much. So please review and tell me what you think of this chapter! Thanks for reading and I'll try to update soon again._


	7. Realization

**Realization**

_Hi! Okay, this is the seventh chapter of this story! I'm so happy that people are reading this. Oh, and I need at least three reviews on this chapter. Thank you! This chapter is based on whom Jun Manami really is...her true identity._

Gaara's POV:

"Um…I'm sorry, Jun," I finally choked out.

She just stared up at me blankly, making me feel uncomfortable. I shifted my gaze, until I finally kneeled down to her level.

"Will you forgive me?" I asked hopefully.

"…Okay," she said.

I glanced up happily.** 'Yes!'** I thought sheepishly.

"I'm sorry too, Gaara-sama…"

I gazed into her emerald eyes and smiled. Jun glanced at me and grinned back. **'She's beautiful…' **Then, the butterfly feeling quickly rushed into my stomach, making me feel weird. **'What the…'** My body moved on its own. Suddenly, Jun's face was in my hands and I came forward. _I kissed her._

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.

***

Gaara's POV:

I couldn't believe myself. **'What am I doing?!' **I was frozen in shock, completely oblivious that my lips were still locked on Jun's.

"…"

"…"

"…Mmmf!"

"…"

"MMMF!"

"…Oh!"

I let go of Jun's face. She was gasping for air, and I couldn't help but smile at her cute antics. Suddenly, something hit me in the heart. **'What the hell am I doing?! I just kissed her and smiling like nothing happened? What happens if…What happens if…!' **I couldn't believe it. I was having one of those stupid meltdowns. But what happens if Jun didn't like me anymore because of my foolishness? **'Stupid butterflies!'** I cursed under my breath.

I looked up and met with Jun's green eyes. For the first time of my life, I was scared…scared of rejection, a lot.

Jun's POV:

I was gasping for air, trying to breathe in. Finally receiving enough oxygen, I calmed down. Then, realization hit me. I blushed, my heart was beating fast. Gaara-sama kissed me! _The _Gaara-sama kissed me! I couldn't believe it. I glanced up, only to meet a pair of aquamarine eyes. I blushed again.

"U-Uh…Hi?" I said nervously.

Gaara laughed at me. I pouted.

"So…" Gaara replied, shuffling his feet, obviously wanting my answer.

"…Um…Let's go inside, you still have to do exams, Gaara-sama!" I shouted gleefully, ignoring his last comment.

Gaara-sama looked at me, hurt. It ripped my heart out. I laughed, trying to ease the tension and hiding my pain. I just grabbed his hand, dragging him inside. Tears slowly fell down my face. My hand went up, clearing away my depression.

"I'm sorry, Gaara-sama, but it's impossible," I whispered, my voice cracking.

***

Gaara's POV:

It hurt. It hurt a lot. Why was rejection so immensely painful? My eyes turned cold. Why am I surprised? This always happens to me. So why do I care so much? _Why, why, why_?! I grabbed Jun's hand tightly. I didn't want to lose her, but she didn't want me. It pained me so badly, like a stake was driven through my heart. I regretted it. Why did I have to be so stupid and break the bond we had? **'**_**You know, she's still you're servant…You could **__**make**__** her fall in love with you...' **_hissed the sinister voice in my head. I growled. **'Shut up!' **I yelled back. **'It's all the damn butterflies' fault, and love is full of crap too,' **I thought angrily as we swept through the teams to where Temari and Kankuro were. I was in the mood to kill somebody.

***

???'s POV:

I saw a little girl dragging Gaara with her to the stands. **'How cute,'** I thought. I glanced at the couple again. **'Wait a second…she looks familiar!'** I observed the girl more closely; black hair, a green outfit, bandages covering half her face and left arm, emerald eyes…Emerald eyes?!

"Isn't she…!" I flipped through the Bingo book quickly. Realization hit me in the gut.

Page 32

Top Assassins in the world:

**Jun Manami**

Description: A young girl with black hair and emerald eyes, and has never received any injuries. Also has a dragon seal over the left of her eye and wrapped around all the way to the left arm to shut her chakra down

Area: Unknown

Kekkei Genkai: Dragon's Eye; Unknown ability

Moves: Able to kill anyone in one shot. Also has the ability to copy and take others' powers and make them hers.

Chakra: Unknown

Power: Unknown

Jinjutsu: Extremely High

Genjutsu: Extremely High

Ninjutsu: Extremely High

Rank: S

Missions: Unknown

Kills: Unknown

Fails: 0

2. Daisuke Tsubaki…

'**I have to report this to the Hokage immediately!'** I thought hurriedly.

*******

_ Finally! Jun's identity revealed! Thank you for reading! I need three reviews on this chapter, for the next update. So please, please review and give me feedback if needed. Thanks once again!_


	8. Revealed

**Revealed**

_ Hi! Okay, this is the eighth chapter of Servant to Love! Thanks for all the supporters of this story! I also need three reviews on this chapter for the next one. Please enjoy! _

Recap:

???'s POV:

I saw a little girl dragging Gaara with her to the stands. **'How cute,'** I thought. I glanced at the couple again. **'Wait a second…she looks familiar!'** I observed the girl more closely; black hair, a green outfit, bandages covering half her face and left arm, emerald eyes…Emerald eyes?!

"Isn't she…!" I flipped through the Bingo book quickly. Realization hit me in the gut.

Page 32

Top Assassins in the world:

**Jun Manami…**

2. Daisuke Tsubaki…

'**I have to report this to the Hokage immediately!'** I thought hurriedly.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.

***

Gaara's POV:

We finally met up with Temari and Kankuro.

As I looked up at the screen, I was still a bit angry at the rejection. **'I want to kill somebody,' **I thought cruelly.

***

The next battle was going to be revealed.

Gaara Vs. Rock Lee.

I smirked. **'Great.' **Teleporting quickly to the stage, I was ready to destroy and see the blood of the poor victim. I felt ecstatic at the thought.

I glanced up to see my opponent. It was a thick eye browed boy with a bowl cut wearing a green jumpsuit. **'How stupid,' **I thought, annoyed that my enemy was an idiot.

"Ahem," the instructor coughed. "Begin!"

…Several minutes later…

"Winner Gaara!" the instructor announced.

I teleported back to where my team and Jun were.

"Welcome back," Temari said.

Jun's POV:

"Gaara-sama, I'm so glad you're okay!" I shouted, hugging him with all my might.

"…"

"Hm…? Gaara-sama, you okay?" I said, letting go of him.

All he did was hug me back. I was a bit shocked at first, but immediately returned the hug back. I smiled at the warmth he showed me. **'I'm so glad he doesn't have a grudge on me.' **I frowned, **'Sorry Gaara-sama, this may be the end for both of us…'**

"They're coming," I whispered, tightening my arms.

***

Hokage's POV:

I was writing reports when suddenly one of our shinobi ninjas came running into the room.

"Hokage-sama, this is an emergency!" he shouted, panting.

"What is it?" I replied back alarmed.

"An assassin has appeared in the Chunnin Exams!"

***

Jun's POV:

My head whipped around. I felt a strong presence near me. Suddenly, many Black-Ops appeared out of nowhere. **'Crap,' **I thought.

Gaara's POV:

**'What the, why are they here?'**

"Jun Manami, you are going to be arrested," one of the ninjas reported.

"What? What for?" Kankuro yelled.

"She is a very dangerous assassin, one of the top in the world," Another replied.

**'What…? That can only mean that she was…' **I couldn't believe it. I looked at Jun, trying to see if they were lying. But to my horror, I only received a smirk.

"Yes, its true, Gaara-sama," she said, not looking at me.

"My mission was," she smiled hesitantly, "was to kill you!"

***

_Author's Note:_

_ Yeah, it's a bit sad. Jun is aiming to kill Gaara! Well, it kind of was obvious, but…Sorry, this one was a bit quick and straight forward because I didn't really want to explain the battle and every detail; it took too long. I need three reviews on this chapter for the next update. Please feel free to give me feedback or encouragement! _


	9. Just

**Just…**

_Hi! This is the ninth chapter of this story and I hope you'll enjoy it! Sorry for the late update, I was doing registrations and I had concerts. I also need three reviews on this chapter for the next chapter. Thank you!_

Recap:

Gaara's POV:

"Jun Manami, you are going to be arrested," one of the ninjas reported.

"What? What for?" Kankuro yelled.

"She is a very dangerous assassin, one of the top in the world," Another replied.

**'What…? That can only mean that she was…' **I couldn't believe it. I looked at Jun, trying to see if they were lying. But to my horror, I only received a smirk.

"Yes, its true, Gaara-sama," she said, not looking at me.

"My mission was," she smiled hesitantly, "was to kill you!"

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.

***

Gaara's POV:

"You're kidding, right?" I asked in a weak voice. "Right…Jun?"

I only received a wicked look. **'No way,'** I thought angrily. This was all too sudden; I was losing the person I loved. A kunai suddenly whizzed pass my head. My eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, Gaara-sama," Jun said coldly. "It's my job."

She took out a long sword from behind; it had spikes all over it and very sharp on the tip.

'**Shit,' **I thought, getting into defensive mode. I didn't want to hurt Jun though because I still loved her…

Then, Jun began killing the Black-Ops all around her as if they were nothing. Blood splattered everywhere, but I was in no mood to go crazy. Suddenly, she was in front of me, her sword raised as it came down upon me.

***

Jun's POV:

I raised my sword, going for the kill. When I looked into Gaara's eyes though, there was sadness. Hesitating, I glanced away guiltily, knowing that it was my fault that caused the deep gloom in his eyes.

But Gaara-sama took the chance when I hesitated. He dodged my blow and knocked me away from him.

I glared at him. He wasn't taking it seriously. **'No,' **I thought, **'He actually doesn't…want to hurt me because he still loves me!' **Realizing that, my eyes began to water. I didn't want to kill him either. Then there was only one option. I braced myself; tears began to stroll down my cheeks, as I sped towards Gaara-sama again.

***

Gaara's POV:

Jun came up to me again, yet this time she kept flinging her damn sword at me. My sand luckily kept blocking the hits.

I felt a drop of water fall on my cheek. Looking up in confusion, I noticed Jun was crying.

"Just…me," I heard her mumble.

"What?"

"…kill…"

I grabbed her arm, trying to understand what she was saying. She looked up shocked, then fiercely as her eyes flooded with tears.

"JUST KILL ME!" She screamed, throwing her sword at me.

I barely dodged her since I was staring into her eyes, too amazed. She wanted me to_ kill _her.

"Why?" I asked, my voice was filled with anger. I didn't want to hurt her! I don't want to kill the person I care about the most again!

"God damn it! Just kill me!" Jun yelled, ignoring me.

"Why!" I asked louder, demanding an answer.

"So that you wouldn't suffer anymore…"

I looked down at her. My heart began to hurt greatly as Jun broke down, sobbing. I just stared at her small, feeble body, speechless.

"…Jun," I finally whispered.

She suddenly grabbed a knife from her pocket. My eyes widened in shock. **'Don't, don't!' **I grabbed the weapon hastily before she hurt herself.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled, looking straight at her.

Then, I found my eyes travel to another pair of green eyes and I kissed her. I was surprised myself.

But I kissed her with all my might, all the feeling that was in me flowed out in the kiss.

She kept pushing me away, pleading me no. I wouldn't listen though and kept kissing her, trying to take away the pain we both felt and replacing it with a new feeling. I wanted her to know.

I wanted her to know how much I love her.

***

_Author's Note (important!):_

_Aw. Well anyways, I just want you to know that this story is coming to a close end. I think there will be two or one more chapters and it will be the end of this story…yeah it's sad. BUT I might make a sequel! Tell me whether or not you want a sequel, and if you do, please give me ideas! Also, I need three reviews for the next update. Thank you!_


	10. Servant to Love

**Servant to Love**

_Hi! It's finally the last chapter of this story! I'm so glad to have my dedicated readers and encouraging me to go on. I'm also going to have a sequel called "You're Mine". So please read it if you want a continuation. Also, please give me ideas to add to the sequel (review). Thank you!_

**Dedicated to: Erna Noor Fatihah for reviewing on all of my chapters! Thanks so much! And of course everyone who has been reading my story. You guys are great!**

Recap:

"…Jun," I finally whispered.

She suddenly grabbed a knife from her pocket. My eyes widened in shock. **'Don't, don't!' **I grabbed the weapon hastily before she hurt herself.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled, looking straight at her.

Then, I found my eyes travel to another pair of green eyes and I kissed her. I was surprised myself.

But I kissed her with all my might, all the feeling that was in me flowed out in the kiss.

She kept pushing me away, pleading me no. I wouldn't listen though and kept kissing her, trying to take away the pain we both felt and replacing it with a new feeling. I wanted her to know.

I wanted her to know how much I love her.

***

Jun's POV:

"Gaara…sama…" I whispered through the kisses he gave me.

I couldn't understand. I tried to _kill _him, and he still loved me. My tears began to overflow even more. **'This guy, this guy is crazy.' **I began to force him away, trying to move, but he grabbed both of my wrists, locking me in place.

"Please, stop," I said whimpering as he locked his lips with me again.

Then, he suddenly broke the contact. He grabbed my hand and went outside. I blushed, realizing that we were kissing in front of many people. But the blush faded as quickly as it came when Gaara-sama turned around and looked at me with infuriating eyes.

"Why!" he shouted. "Why are you like this?"

"What…?"

His grip on my wrist tightened.

"I lost so many people that were important to me," he said, his eyes filled with sudden sadness. "For once, can't I have someone?"

I was speechless. I tried to speak up, but to no avail. My heart clenched painfully as I stared into his gloomy eyes.

"I love you, Jun," he said, "I really do."

"Gaara-sama, I-I love you too," I whispered shakily. "But…"

"But what?" He almost growled.

"What happens if you're father sends me again to kill you?" I replied. "I wouldn't be able to go through that pain again."

He remained silent.

"I'm going to go," I sighed. "Goodbye."

Suddenly, my wrist was pulled back.

"What the hell?" I yelled.

"No." Gaara-sama whispered.

"Huh?"

"He won't."

"Why?"

"Because…" he said, bringing me closer to him, our lips almost touching.

***

Gaara's POV:

"Because…"

I stared at Jun, her green eyes sparkling in the light. I brought her close and kissed her again, giving my heart.

"You're my servant to love."

***

Preview to You're Mine:

…Several years later in Sunagakure…

1:03 P.M.

_Tick tock. Tick tock. _I began to drum my fingers impatiently against the wooden desk.

"Where the hell is Jun?!" I yelled, tossing my papers around.

I finally became the Kazekage since my father died, and Jun and I have been living happily. We had a nice house and everything was going well in our relationship.

But today, today seemed off. Jun usually comes at twelve o'clock P.M sharp to drop off my lunch and have some fun *wink wink*, but she wasn't here today. Worry began to fill me up, and I went out of my office.

Posted on my door was a sign. A small paper sign. **'What the hell?' **I thought, ripping it off. There was writing.

'_If you don't want your precious girl to get hurt, come to Konoha Village and meet me at the top of the four Hokage statues.'_

It didn't say who it was from.

"Damn," I cursed, running my hand through my hair.

***

_Author's Note:_

_Haha, that was a sneak preview of the sequel, You're Mine. Please read it if you want a continuation! Please review to give me more ideas for the sequel. Thanks for the support and this is the end of Servant to Love._


End file.
